The Savior and the Demon
by 1911cowboy
Summary: This is my first crack at a multi Chapter story. I'm just having a little fun with it! Summary: Cole gets thrown into a world he would never expect.


**AN: This is a crossover story I'm doing. It's kind of silly but I hope you like it!**

His shattered consciousness floated in a place that teetered between heaven and hell, life and death. He had been there once before, but the difference was that before his mind and soul had been restless then; seeking and hoping for a way to become whole again. It was not to be this time. He could finally let deaths sweet kiss wash over him and be at peace; even If that peace didn't last long.

What little happiness he felt however, was quickly snuffed out when his mind felt that same spark of life, the will to live. Something was beckoning to him and he had no desire to answer.

_No! _ _Haven't I suffered enough? Just let me die! _ He pleaded.

But whatever being was calling him had zero intention of heading his cries because it slowly dragged him from one plane to the next with gleeful uttering of: "You have yet to serve your purpose. You WILL come to me!" He did his best to fight off the presence, but it eventually won out as he felt the last of his strength leave him and what little control over he had over his place in the "limbo," disappear.

What he became aware of next was a deep, menacing voice echoing within his mind. _You seek answers, don't you? Come to me and I will give them to you._

"What_?" _ The disoriented man asked aloud.

_COME! _The voices reply was angry. _I gave you your body back, I expect you to be grateful!_

For a moment the man was taken aback by this statement but given the act that he spoke moments ago, it was true. When his eyes became adjusted he took the time to look down at his own body, half expecting it not to be there. But indeed it was; dark skin with multiple scars and callouses that had been the result of the abuse it had taken over the years. He had control over arms, legs and hands that were toned and muscled. He did his best to stand on his feet, wobbly as they were, to get a taste for his surroundings. After walking around a bit to get a feel for his return to his flesh, he noted that he was in some sort of swamp like area that was surrounded by a dense collection of trees. There was no way to get out. The only thing accompanying him was a group of what appeared to be fireflies gathered at an out of place lantern.

He shouted to the voice and the answer he received was not vocal but physical as the trees that blocked his path pushed each other apart instantly like a magnetic force. A small path was now clear. He cautiously walked up to the opening and gripped to a tree trunk for support. Seeing as there was no other way out and there was also a small part of him curious as to what was calling him, he moved forward.

_I have been brought back from to the dead before and if I made it through then I can do it again. _He thought as he pushed a stray branch out of his way.

While walking for what felt like hours through this strange land that didn't seem to be affected by time in the normal sense since it could go from day to night in a matter of seconds, filled with creatures he would rather forget he saw in the first place, and terrain that made no sense, he finally came upon a large cave that sat atop a small incline. The voice once again returned to his mind and called to him:_ You are so close. Come to me and I will give you the rest you so desire._

Not wanting to deny the voice any longer he made the brief trek up to the mouth of the cave and called to whoever he thought was there. The voice spoke a second time: _You are welcome here. Come inside. _The voice held a tone of caring and seduction. Far different from how it spoke to him earlier.

Though there was fear shaking within his marrow he felt that it was in his best interest to proceed. So he slowly made his way into the caves depths; the little light that the outside provided quickly being swallowed by the darkness.

He followed a loud clacking noise until he reached what he believed to be the climax of the cave; a bright torch waiting at the end. Feeling cheated he shouted out to someone he knew was there but could not see. "What are you trying to pull?" Where am I, and what do you want with me?!"

The clacking sound returned only louder than before. It sounded as if hundreds of feet were moving on the cave walls at once. "What do I want?" The voice was closer than it had ever been. "I want what we both want. There are people in both of our worlds who misuse the gifts that are given to them. I want to work for the greater good."

"What do you mean both our worlds? And you still have not answered my question: Why am I here?!" The man's voice was growing frustrated.

"Come now, you are a smart man. You know there are other powers far greater than our own at work. You have been to other planes of reality yourself. Fate has simply brought us together."

"But why would you put me through all this?"

"Because of what you can do and what we both have been through. I know the burdens you carry and the betrayal you have suffered when all you wanted to do was protect those who could not protect themselves." The voice kept its soft cool tone as it spoke.

"How much do you know?" The man asked.

"As much as I need to know. I am also aware of the man who made you into the monstrosity that you are. He bit the hand that was so generously feeding him. He _murdered _you and countless others when you offered redemption, simply because he saw things from a different point of view."

"You know of whom I speak" Said the voice when the man offered no reply.

"How is he involved? Is he here?" The man asked with an anxious voice.

"All will be revealed in due time. Just know that we can help one another. I can relieve you of your 'disease' and set things right.

The man contemplated his words for a moment. He had failed the first time, but if what this 'things' words are true then he could succeed this time. Besides, he could sense a great amount of power coming from this being while his own was waning; he didn't have much choice.

The man let out a sigh. "Very well, I'll help you in any way I can."

The clacking noise seemed to surround him until it stopped altogether and he felt warm breath puff on to the back of his neck. "Good." The voices proximity did indeed indicate that the owner of the dark voice was in fact behind him. "May I ask your name? People from your world always seem to have the strangest."

The man let out another sigh. "My name is John….John White. What's your name? It's common courtesy for 'business partners' to exchange names.

There was a long pause before the voice said: "I am known as Koh."


End file.
